


Liens

by Ambrena



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Artemis is badass, Childbirth, Delos, Gen, Mythology References, Pagan Themes, Savage Gods
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aucun dieu ne se ressemble jamais, même si ceux de la seconde génération sont tous frères et sœurs ; mais il est particulièrement difficile de croire qu’Artémis et lui sont des jumeaux. Cheveux bruns emmêlés par le vent contre boucles blondes soignées et parfumées, peau hâlée par le plein air opposée à l’albâtre raffinée qui le fait ressembler à ses statues, cris du chaos de la chasse divergents de l’harmonie musicale.</p>
<p>Quelque chose dans le regard, peut-être, de terrible et d’impitoyable, qui se retrouve aussi bien dans les yeux de ciel d’été cerclés de noir, que dans ceux aux couleurs de la forêt – vert mousse, marron végétal, touches d’or automnal. Mais toutes les déités ont cet aspect imposant. Peut-être qu’elles, elles savent simplement mieux le cacher que ces deux-là.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shirenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirenai/gifts).



> Ecrit pour Shirenai, pendant 5 Acts, pour les thèmes "blood", "lieux insolites" et "angst", même s'il y a du fluff, aussi.

La plupart des dieux se souviennent de leur naissance. L’impression d’être oppressé, confiné ; puis une secousse ou un grand fracas. Parfois, cela se passe en deux fois – naissance et renaissance ; ou alors ils ne naissent pas du ventre d’une femme, mais de la tête de leur père, ou de sa cuisse. Ou même, tout ceci à la fois.

Artémis et lui ont eu la naissance la plus ordinaire possible, pour des divinités, en ce sens qu’elle a côtoyé le danger de la mort. Comme des mortels, leur mère a connu les affres de l’enfantement, mais également l’exil et la peur. Et la peur de les perdre dans l’accouchement. 

Les premières mains qui le touchent de toute sa vie, couvertes de sang et de scories diverses, ce sont celles de sa sœur. Elle a eu un courage qu’il aura lui aussi à exercer, plus tard, en de toutes autres conditions : celui de donner la vie.

Encore nourrisson, il inspire sa première goulée d’air dans un grand cri, et Artémis, fillette, le serre contre elle dans un éclat de rire victorieux. Ils sont en vie, tous les trois, sur cette île désolée. La vengeance d’Héra n’a pas pu pleinement s’exercer. 

Léto réclame son bébé, qui se souviendra de tout ce qui s’est passé ce jour-là, et elle l’enlace à son tour. Les trois rescapés se sourient, complices, rendus solidaires par une destinée particulièrement éprouvante. Peu à peu, l’île cesse de tanguer, s’accroche au fond de la mer. Délos devient leur sanctuaire.

Mais elle n’est pas habitable pour des enfants aussi jeunes, même divins. Malnutri, le lait maternel se raréfie, menace de se tarir. Il est temps de partir. La déesse-mère revient en Lycie, sa terre natale, et y emporte ses deux petits, telle une mère louve.

Elle va chercher de l’aide auprès d’un allié, le fleuve Xanthe, que les mortels nomment ‘Scamandre’. Épuisée par son long voyage, Léto entreprend d’y laver les petits enfants. Des paysans, probablement mandatés par Héra, tentent de l’en empêcher ; ils déchaînent leur haine de l’inconnu, leur crachent dessus. Alors elle se met en colère, et lance une meute de loups enragés à leurs trousses.

Ce souvenir laisse une forte impression au tout jeune Apollon : les dieux ont toujours raison, et bien fol est le mortel qui s’oppose à eux. Il lui laisse aussi une profonde affection pour les loups – il aime à passer la main dans leur pelage –, tandis qu’Artémis, elle, en retient la force brutale de la nature, que nul ne peut entraver.

***

Très vite, Apollon devient un garçon habile au maniement de l’arc. Il ramène des oiseaux et du gibier d’eau à sa mère, tandis que sa jumelle s’occupe des autres proies : biches, cerfs, sangliers. Très vite, il comprend cependant que cela ne lui convient pas, et décide de vaquer à l’aventure, en dépit des inquiétudes de Léto. Alors son aînée part aussi ; elle dit qu’elle veillera sur lui – et ne manquera jamais à sa parole.

Ils errent de par les terres désolées, les montagnes escarpées, les sauvages forêts. Il ne peut trouver sa place dans ces lieux vides de toute présence humaine, tandis qu’au contraire, sa jumelle s’épanouit en ces espaces immenses qui parlent à son cœur, court avec les nymphes sylvestres, chasse en leur compagnie, se baigne dans les cascades pures avec elles. 

Le frère s’attarde près de la grotte du serpent Python, qui a jadis tourmenté sa mère, il s’en rappelle. Après un combat acharné, il vainc le monstre, pose le pied sur sa dépouille, et fait de cette ancienne tanière une montagne sacrée. Quant à sa sœur, elle préfère les mystères d’Éleusis, ou alors le lac Stymphale, mais ne se fixe jamais vraiment.

Aucun dieu ne se ressemble jamais, même si ceux de la seconde génération sont tous frères et sœurs ; mais il est particulièrement difficile de croire qu’Artémis et lui sont des jumeaux. Cheveux bruns emmêlés par le vent contre boucles blondes soignées et parfumées, peau hâlée par le plein air opposée à l’albâtre raffinée qui le fait ressembler à ses statues, cris du chaos de la chasse divergents de l’harmonie musicale.

Quelque chose dans le regard, peut-être, de terrible et d’impitoyable, qui se retrouve aussi bien dans les yeux de ciel d’été cerclés de noir, que dans ceux aux couleurs de la forêt – vert mousse, marron végétal, touches d’or automnal. Mais toutes les déités ont cet aspect imposant. Peut-être qu’elles, elles savent simplement mieux le cacher que ces deux-là.

***

Quiconque provoquera leur courroux le regrettera amèrement. En témoignent les amères larmes de l’orgueilleuse Niobé, désespérée à la perte de sa progéniture ; le prouve aussi le châtiment mérité de Tityos. Ils travaillent ensemble, même s’ils ne se ressemblent.

Sa jumelle, c’est un chat sauvage, toujours sur la défensive ou le qui-vive, les genoux écorchés et salis de terre, les coudes secs, le regard fuyant et un peu fiévreux. Ses ongles incrustés de sang, son chignon défait. Petite, Léto lui faisait des tresses, comme aux petites Athéniennes, et peignait aussi la longue chevelure de son fils ; maintenant, l’éternelle adolescente est une mal-peignée.

Parfois, en revanche, le dieu solaire laisse encore sa mère s’occuper de lui, le cœur gonflé de fierté. « Vous savez, Mère, vous venez vivre ici quand vous voulez. » Mais pour le moment, Léto préfère rester dans l’ombre, même si elle les soutient quoi qu’il arrive. Et pour Artémis, ce n’est pas tant qu’elle n’aime pas briller ; plutôt que les ténèbres lui conviennent mieux, la mettent davantage en valeur.

Cependant, autant que la lune aux multiples facettes, elle détient également un visage plus doux. Lorsqu’elle est particulièrement satisfaite de sa chasse, alors elle va rendre visite à son frère en son temple de Delphes, pose là ses armes, et mène la gracieuse danse des muses. Elle ne se soucie pas de faire tomber la bretelle de son chiton, de dévoiler la chair de ses genoux.

Ce serait mentir, de la part d’Apollon, que de prétendre que nulle concupiscence ne s’est jamais éveillée en lui en la regardant (surtout en l’observant danser) ; mais il sait bien qu’elle lui couperait les deux mains s’il osait la toucher avec des intentions impures.

***

Telle la biche craintive qui s’enfuit devant le féroce loup, ses sabots d’airain martelant la terre parsemée de feuilles de la vaste forêt ; c’est ainsi qu’il se dérobe devant son oncle le Cronien, Apollon l’archer. Son arc d’argent ne lui est d’aucun usage, ni sa main adroite, ni son œil qui sait pourtant viser juste. Non, il fuit, figé de peur et d’effroi devant son aîné divin. 

Sa céleste sœur le fustige et le blâme, et cependant, sa propre lutte donne vie aux craintes de son jumeau peu courageux : l’épouse de leur père lui tord le bras, la maltraite et la blesse. Plus encore, perfide et humiliante, elle s’empare du carquois de la chasseresse et l’abat sur ses bras pâles. Honteuse, Artémis s’enfuit, comme son frère, alors même qu’elle l’injuriait de le faire.

Comme si ses jumeaux étaient bien plus jeunes, Léto passe derrière eux et ramasse leurs armes, tombées par terre. Puis elle va les chercher en leurs tanières, car après une humiliation pareille, à coup sûr, Apollon se sera caché dans les entrailles de la grotte de Delphes ; et Artémis, dans le plus obscur de ses sanctuaires forestiers à l’abandon.


End file.
